The Wacky Adventures of Flash and Alicia
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: Our beloved hosts's lives outside of, well, hosting, is shown here in the form of random one-shots. Some hilarious, some awesome, and some dark. All for your viewing pleasure! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Episode 1 Sticky Fingered Stooges

(Flash: So this is just something that Alicia and I decided to do. Now I'm sure you would want some backstory to this...well, there really isn't, TBH. This is just a collection of one shots that Alicia and I will be doing and apparently it'll be like it's own series. [But it'll still be sorta loosely intertwined with our Survivor Series. Don't expect any spoilers, though.]

Alicia: *grinning* I love my boyfriend. :3

Flash: Anyway, this series premiere was inspired by the YT video 'Donkey Kong: The BLU Heist' by Crispy Toast. We only own ourselves and our OCs. Everything else is owned by their respected owners.

Alicia: Grab some popcorn and a drink. *grins* It's gonna be good.

Flash: Let's begin.)

Ah, the city of Raikuukon. The home of our beloved pair of lovers and hosts, Flash and Alicia. Today, they had the day off. And they really were just enjoying it.

Flash was on the couch in the living room, reading a book for a change.

Alicia sat next to him, pulled out her phone and made a Vine. "When you chilling with the bae. And he's cute. :3" She smiled.

Flash grinned. "I know. I just became this." They then heard a loud and rapid knock on the door.

Alicia got up and answered the door, putting her phone away. Standing at the door was Hiyoko Saionji, and she did not look very happy.

"What's wrong, Hiyoko?" Alicia asked.

"Some assholes just stole my entire stash of gummies, and I want them back." She answered, pouting a little.

"And you're coming to us why?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Lucas was busy with something else right now. And you guys were the next best thing." The dancer responded.

Alicia nodded. "I see."

"So, can you please?" She looked at Alicia with pleading eyes, predicting she'd drag Flash along if she said yes.

"Sure." She replied, smiling.

"Yay!" The dancer then went to Flash. "So we're going! Got anything for me?"

"I do believe I have some powerups you can use, Saionji." Flash stated. "I do believe I store our stuff in the hall closet. It's bigger than you expect."

"He's gotta be kidding." Alicia thought. Saionji went over to the hall closet and found out he was not kidding. There was, however, a false door that Flash opened for her, showing a myriad of weapons, spell cards, staves and powerups.

"This is how I spent my bonus after Southern Island." He told the two.

Alicia sweatdropped. "Well damn. You did better than me at spending money, bae."

"Do I even wanna know?" He chuckled playfully. Saionji went in and grabbed a Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Catsuit Bell, Power Acorn and Propellor Mushroom.

"Alright, let's go!" She then wanted to drag Flash out the door to get her sweets back.

Alicia snickered. "Yes, dear. You need to know... after I stop laughing..." While Alicia was cracking up, Saionji began dragging Flash out the door to get her stash back.

Meanwhile…

"Score one for the Minobe brothers." Andre grinned, looking at all of that candy he had gotten. He then got a phone call.

"Andre." A boy said. "Where you at?"

"I'm down the street. Got something for ya, bro." He replied.

The boy, Keith, chucked. "Well then. Hurry up!" He then hung up.

Andre hung up, grinning. He then walked into some sort of abandoned building.

Back to the hosts and Hiyoko…

"You could have at least let me grab something." Flash complained.

"Get over it, you baby. I let you get something." Hiyoko countered. Flash was lugging his fire axe behind him.

"Yeah. Something."

Alicia tried her best not to laugh. "I'm sorry... but this is too funny..."

"Easy for you to say." Flash deadpanned. "She gave you time."

"I didn't need time, dear." She chuckled.

"Oh right, because she always carries around knives, swords, cable ties, pepper spray...where do you store all these wonderful toys, Alicia?" Saionji inquired.

"I have my ways."

"Secret girl stuff?" Flash guessed.

"Nope. Let's just say I have struck a lot of bargains with certain people that highly fear me." Alicia winked. "And trust me, I get lucky."

"Ah. Author powers. I see." Flash sarcastically, but playfully, remarked.

"Like I said, I have my ways of getting what I want. And yes, dear... you know how I do."

"And I take it you know how I do." He added. "Every weapon and powerup I have was either gifted to me, looted from item blocks and...Other places...or stolen."

"No one even bothers to get em back?" Hiyoko asked.

"Alicia is reason enough not to." Flash deadpanned.

When they got to the warehouse...

"Thanks, bro!" Logan grinned.

Andre handed the bag of candies to his brother. "Ya welcome!"

They grinned and started laughing.

Outside, the trio wondered how they would do this. "Standard fare for you, Alicia?" Flash wondered.

"Correct." She smirked, cracking her knuckles. Hiyoko whipped out a pair of tessans she had in her kimono sleeves.

"At least I can do something." She giggled.

"Bae, if you would do the honors of making our presence known?" Flash and Hiyoko moved aside to let Alicia 'open' the door.

"Got it." She then puts on her brass knuckles and punches the door off of its hinges. With that, the party moved in on the thieves' location in the warehouse.

"Bro..." Andre whispered.

Logan nodded. "Intruders." He whispered back. "Let me deal with them." He slowly came out of where he was, making sure that nobody couldn't see him. Alicia would have a rough idea where he would be, this narrator is guessing.

She didn't. Let's say she knows a certain somebody. That doesn't know.

"Hello?" The dancer called. "Anyone home?"

"S***!" Logan then covered his mouth, running back...Only to find Alicia in front of him.

"Well, well, well..." Alicia chuckled. "Look what we have here..."

Hiyoko grabbed Logan by his shirt collar. "Are you one of the numbnuts who took my candy?" She angrily asked.

He smiled. "Nope!"

"That's a lie, Logan Minobe!" The mastermind said, holding up a scared but freaked out Andre by his shirt.

"Damn it..." Andre muttered.

"Hiyoko? Could you please set Logan down?" Alicia asked sweetly. "I need to talk to them." She then glared at Andre. She dropped Logan like a sack of potatoes.

"Have fun." She replied, voice tone sweet as honey.

She nodded, dropping Andre next to his brother.

"I will ask this question again..." Alicia said, glaring coldly at the boys. "But in my own words."

"Andre..." Logan said, looking at him. "Who the hell is this chick?!"

"That's Alicia. She also goes under another name that I can't speak of." Andre replied.

"Why?"

Alicia chuckled. "Because. If you address me by my alias..." She grinned. "There will be a problem."

"You heard her, Logan. She's the devil herself." Andre replied, his brother sweatdropping.

"How can she be the devil?" Logan wondered.

"You don't wanna know. I can just tell you this - her boyfriend is an angel yet he could almost become a devil himself." The archer replied.

Alicia grabbed the boys by their shirt collars. "Enough talking about me." She then had this devilish look in her eyes. "Answer me. Right. NOW. Did you two steal Hiyoko Saionji's candy?"

The boys were in shock. "Um..."

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Yes! We did steal her candy!" Logan admitted.

Andre looked at Alicia. "We just needed something sweet."

"Well then..." She dropped the boys again. "Oi! Hiyoko!"

"Yeah?" Hiyoko heard everything from where she was standing.

"You wanna do the honors?" She grinned. "Or shall I do it?"

"Doing what? I just want my sweets back." She looked at the two. "Where are they?"

"You ate them, didn't you?" Alicia asked. The boys nodded. The dancer facepalmed.

"Idiots…" She hissed.

"You don't know who's more scarier - Dancer chick over yonder or this psycho in front of us?" Andre said. Logan nodded. The dancer got out her Fire Flower and let the power be abosrbed within her. She felt its power course through her veins as her appearance changed…

Hiyoko retained her pigtails hairstyle, but had red highlights in her hair. Her kimono changed to a white coloration with red flowers and trim. Her tessans seemed to have radiated heat from them, as the whole group would notice.

"Um... was it something I said to dancer chick on fire over there?" The archer asked.

"I'm not on fire, dummies! If I was, I'd stop, drop, and roll." Hiyoko hissed.

"Whatever. But why does psycho girl in front of us looks so freaking calm?!" Logan questioned.

"She's used to this kinda thing." Flash informed.

"Logan, that's Flash. The angel to Alicia's devil." Andre sweatdropped.

"He doesn't look like an angel." Logan says, grinning a bit.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can try to be the lighter shade of gray." Flash responded.

"Meaning?" He asked. "You have a psycho for your girlfriend.' Flash then gave Logan the dirtiest look humanly possible before saying,

"Alicia, Hiyoko, you two clean this up. I'm gonna go find the packaging from the gummies." With that, he left to do just that.

Alicia smirked devilishly, cracking her knuckles.

"Now psycho girl looks creepy." Logan sweatdropped.

"Bro. You haven't seen creepy yet. I know from watching Alicia kick ass that's she is the devil. She's the LAST person you want to mess with." Andre whispered.

Logan scoffed. "I don't believe you. Besides, from the looks of it... she looks like she can't fight. Same with dancer chick on fire over yonder."

After that comment, it was the straw that broke the camel's back and…

Let's just say that their screams were heard throughout the area. It was that bad.

Mostly Andre's. He screams like a five year old girl.

(Flash: And there you have it, folks. Here's hoping this is a great series.

Alicia: *nods* And please... no hating.

Flash: Until then, see you around for more wacky adventures!

Alicia: Peace out!~)


	2. Episode 2 The Young and The Talentless

(So last episode was a bit too crazy? This time we're going to be having a chapter inspired by the Spongebob episode 'Culture Shock'. Yeah, this'll play out nicely.

The Reviews:

SHSL Hope G Komaeda/Nan The Keyblade Master: And this is why I'm having this chapter instead of something like say, Smash Brothers.)

It twas' another day in Raikuukon, the next day after Saionji has her candy stolen. Flash was playing games in the living room, and he was quite in the zone.

Alicia was busy cooking food. She was bored so this was her only option. Flash then eventually paused his game after seeing something drive by.

"See anything weird, bae?" Alicia called.

"I just saw some semi-truck drive by. Probably that big shot talent guy I've been hearing about." Flash answered.

"Huh?" She questioned. "Big shot talent guy?"

"Guy by the name of Sam Clay. He's a talent agent, but rumor has it his last star left the entertainment business for...undisclosed reasons." Flash explained. "I wonder what he's doing in town…"

"Uh huh." The mastermind replied, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of fried chicken. Soon Alicia would get a call from Michiah.

She picked up. "Yes, Michiah?"

"Hey, would it be a good idea to ask Lucas if I can team up with him for this talent show that's happening in a few days?" The mechanic asked over the phone.

"...I see why not." She replied.

"You haven't heard? These posters, they're all over town." Michiah reported.

"Nope."

"The posters are for this guy's search for his next big star! I think you should try out. K, bye!" And before Alicia could ask any further questions, Michiah hung up.

Alicia put her phone up. "Bae!"

"Say no more, Alicia." Flash responded. "What we need to do?"

"I'm thinking we sing a duet or put on a scene. One of the two or a dance." She replied.

"You know, I'm starting to think you wanna be famous...moreso than you already are." Flash chuckled.

Alicia grinned. "Oh really?" Flash just shrugged at that, done with his game.

"Alright, let's get ready for this thing."

It was at this time Michiah had caught up to Lucas. "Detective Diamond!" She called in a happy voice. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, seeing that the mechanic was holding a poster in her hand.

"Hey Michiah. What's that you got there?" Lucas inquired.

"It's a poster for the upcoming talent show, and I want you to be my partner!" Michiah proclaimed.

"Woah, Michiah...slow down there." Lucas told her. "Shouldn't I ask my boss if that's okay to take the night off for that?"

Monica was just walking down the street, looking at her phone. "I swear Andre and his brother are way dumber than Monokuma..." She then noticed the mechanic and detective's exchange. "Hey, you two!" She looked up.

"Oh? That you Monica?" Michiah adjusted her goggles.

"The one and only." She grinned. "How are you?"

"Uh, doing fine, thanks for asking." Lucas remembered today was the day Monica was to be released from prison. Seems they already let her out.

"Apparently, I heard that my ex and his brother got in trouble." Monica pulled up the article on her phone. "Y'all heard about it yet?"

"No, but I have now." Lucas deadpanned.

Monica nodded. "Thank god Mastermind and Flash handled it..." She then looked at the poster in the mechanic's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's just for the upcoming talent show." Michiah answered.

"Talent show?" She blinked. Michiah showed her the poster.

"Ah...I see." Monica grinned. "I think Mastermind texted me about that a few seconds ago." She then sweatdropped, getting another text. The two let her read the text.

"Alicia's insane..." Monica said.

"Is Alicia signing up as well?" Michiah guessed.

"If she's signing up, you know she and Flash teaming up." She deadpanned.

"Then that'd mean you'd need a partner…" Michiah then instinctively reached for Lucas's hand. "But Lucas is my partner so don't think about it."

"You know he didn't say yes, right?"

"Um...actually, I wouldn't mind being Michiah's partner." Lucas suddenly said.

"Well then-" Cue Monica turning around to see Andre and Logan tackling her to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL YOU WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" She exclaimed.

"Monica...please contact Alicia." Andre pleaded.

The monochrome female pushed the two knuckleheads off of her. "For what reason?"

"Um... I think you heard some screaming-"

Monica laughed. "I did! Andre, you wimp."

"It wasn't my fault Alicia is crazy!" The archer replied.

Logan sweatdropped. Monica shook her head.

"Andre, Logan. Alicia is the one person who you don't want to make mad. Trust me, I've made her mad." She said.

The boys exchanged looks. "We don't believe you." They said.

"If you would have seen Alicia in combat..." Monica whistles. "You would have been putting your money on her."

"Got any proof?" Logan questioned.

"Technically, Alicia can be a motherly figure at times. But she can go from a motherly figure to a insane girlfriend real quick. And Flash clearly loves her personality for her being a motherly figure and a badass."

Andre sweatdropped. "You're kidding."

Michiah and Lucas had already left this argument, the detective having now one hundred percent agreeing to what Michiah wanted him to do.

"Yep. Now you two are coming with me..." She grinned madly, grabbing the boys' wrists and takes them back to her house.

Meanwhile, back with Flash and Alicia…

"Okay, so what're we gonna do?" Flash wondered.

"We could either do a dance, a scene, or a duet. I'm leaning towards a scene." Alicia replied.

"I was kinda looking for...well…" He typed something down on his laptop and started playing Starship's 'We Built This City'.

She blinked.

"What?" Flash blinked in response.

"You know I don't know this song."

"I had a feeling you don't listen to my music." Flash frowned.

"I listen to some of your music." Alicia replied.

"You do now, don't you?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yeah. How come you don't listen to my music?"

"That's a good question." Flash responded.

"You gonna answer it?"

"...Eventually."

"Really, boy?" She chuckled.

"Take that as a no if you want. Or you can be waiting on an answer." Flash stated. "But let's save this argument for later."

"Yeah, we shall argue later." She winked.

Later…

After a week, the big night was upon Raikuukon. At the local high school's auditorium, a man in his early thirties with black hair and slightly tan skin wearing a blue dress shirt with black tie, brown slacks and same colored dress shoes was addressing a cameraman.

"Yes, we are here in the city of Raikuukon searching for my newest star! In this...sorta big city, will we find someone who will be the next big celebrity? Sam Clay here to figure that out!" The man said. Naturally, Flash and Alicia were also there, but not anywhere near Sam.

"I'm hoping I didn't make a mistake going with your idea, bae." Flash deadpanned.

"Oh don't worry, I'm making sure this goes well. Bae bae." Alicia winked.

Back in the auditorium, Sam addressed the camera again. "Our first act of the evening everyone, goes by the name of Monica with her two assistants!" He clapped and walked out of the way, letting Monica and her two 'assistants' take the stage.

Logan and Andre exchanged looks before getting in place.

Monica, however, was sitting at a small cafe table with a book, and her coffee. "Today is just another day." She smiled, drinking her Frappuccino.

Then Andre and Logan were just walking and walking until they noticed Monica. The duo stepped backwards, checking out the monochrome female in front of them.

"Bet you $20 that you can't get her number." Andre grinned.

Logan chuckled. "Same to you."

They then nodded, smoothly making their way to Monica.

"May I help?" Monica asked, looking at them.

"Lemme get your number, sweet cheeks!" They said in unison.

Cue Monica slapping the boys. "How dare you call a woman like me 'sweet cheeks'?!" She then picked up her coffee and book, walking past the two. "Why don't you two go say that to a woman of the night who lives on the street?" She then walked off, the Minobe Bros following behind. Sam blinked, then laughed.

"Okay, that was pretty good." He admitted. "Next up, we got Colette Monarch here, and she is going to try and knock a punching bag off its chains in 60 seconds. Can she do it?" Colette, with her gloved hands, came out and faced a black leather punching bag and took a deep breath. "Nervous?" Sam asked her.

"My dad thinks I can do it. So no, not really." Colette responded.

"And time begins...now!" And with that, a rhythmic flurry of punches went straight for the heavy bag, Monarch not slowing up and speeding up with each hit. After 58 seconds, she sent the bag slamming straight into a wall with a powerful haymaker. And she was kinda sweaty and tired.

"Done!" She panted, then took a couple minutes off camera to catch her breath.

"Alright. That was kinda powerful. Remind me not to make her upset. Next act we got is Sochi and New York, a mother and daughter duo doing...something. This should be fun!" Sam stepped to the side to let Sochi and New York do their thing.

The duo stepped up on stage, New York sitting down and looking through her daughter's phone. Until she saw her conversation with a boy. "Dominika!" She exclaimed.

Sochi walked over to her mother, sitting next to her. "Yes?"

"Can you explain to me why have you been staying out so late at night? Is it because of this boy you have a crush on?"

The Russian then took the phone from her mother and putting it in her pocket. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your mother!" New York responded.

Sochi stood up, huffing. "Uh huh. Well, I'm gonna go to the movies with bae. Bye!" She smiled, running off stage.

"Dominika. What am I gonna do with you?" The New Yorker replied, following her daughter.

"Ah, family issues." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, next up we got Michiah Phillips and Detective Lucas Diamond doing a…" Sam looked at his hand. "Am I reading this right? They're doing some sort of song and dance?"

"Apparently." The cameraman said.

"Whatever. Michiah Phillips and Lucas Diamond everyone!" Sam stepped aside to let Michiah drag Lucas by the hand on stage as music began playing in the background.

(Soundtrack: Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice)

" _Are you listening?_

 _Hear me talk, hear me sing._

 _Open up the door,_

 _Is it less, is it more?_

 _When you tell me to beware,_

 _Are you here? Are you there?_

 _Is it something I should know?_

 _Easy come, easy go._

 _Nodding your head,_

 _Don't hear a word I said_

 _I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_

 _I try to talk to you_

 _But you never even knew,_

 _So what's it gonna be?_

 _Tell me can you hear me?"_

'Remind me why I'm here again...' Lucas thought to himself as Michiah kept up the music.

" _I'm so sick of it,_

 _Your attention deficit_

 _Never listen, never listen._

 _I'm so sick of it,_

 _So I'll throw another fit._

 _Never listen, never listen._

 _I scream your name,_

 _It always stays the same._

 _I scream and shout,_

 _So what I'm gonna do now_

 _Is freak the freak out, hey!"_ It was then she decided to wrap her arms around Lucas and give him a peck on the cheek, catching the detective off guard.

"Hey now." Sam deadpanned.

"Michiah! Why did you do that?" Lucas was still in a bit of shock.

"Uh...sorry!" She then darted off stage, Lucas following after her.

"Wow...and I thought my last star had problems." Sam frowned. "Anywho, our final act is a pair of reality TV hosts, Flash and Alicia, and they got a bit of an acting scene for us." He stood aside to let them do their thing.

Alicia walked on stage, looking around nervously until she bumped into somebody, knocking her glasses off her face. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh, it's alright." Flash was the person she bumped into, picking up her glasses.

She blushed. "T-Thank you... um..." She started stuttering.

"Casey. But please, call me Flash." He responded.

She nodded, looking at him. "Thank you, Flash..." She blushed a bit more.

"Oh, it's nothing." Flash lightly chuckled in a friendly tone.

"So, um..." Alicia stuttered, putting her glasses back on her face. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all. Ask away." Flash responded.

"I was wondering..." She then grabbed his hands, looking up at him, not blushing. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Flash smiled. "I wouldn't mind doing that. Sure thing."

"Well then...bae. I know this arcade place down the street from here." She chuckled. "They got the old school games as well as the latest games."

"Fair enough. I'm down for that." Flash told her.

She grinned. "Let's go then!" Alicia smiled, holding his hand. And holding her hand in kind, the two went off to this arcade.

"That was beautiful…" Sam commented. "That's all the acts we have for today, so stay tuned to find out what myself and the judges think for who our newest star will be!"

(Flash: And that concludes this episode of the Wacky Adventures! Next time, watch as we do something else hilarious!

Alicia: As a side note, for those of you who ship me and Flash together... your wish has been granted. We look so cute, bae. :3

Flash: Yes...yes we do!

Alicia: *hugs Flash* This boy... I love him so much.

Flash: *hugs Alicia* Stay tuned for more!)


	3. Episode 3 Americana Exotica

(Time for a chapter where Flash is going to be on his own...of course, with an OC partner. Not. Alicia might be getting one next chapter if she wants. Forgot what I inspired this chapter off of, but I'm guessing it's Indiana Jones.

The Reviews:

SHSL Hope G Komaeda: *motions for chu to put the gun down* Alright then, but seriously. I'm unoriginal. And no comment about Miss Monarch?

Colette: Well, to be fair, those chains weren't exactly brand new...I think. :P

Flash: Whatever.)

Two days after the talent show, Flash woke up early in the morning and was heading towards the post office in a real good mood. Colette and Michiah would take notice of his chipper mood, the latter of the two confused as to why.

"Hey, you know why Flash is in such a good mood today?" The mechanic asked.

"Oh, his crafting materials and other stuff came in today. He said something about making a new weapon that will have him be sure he won't be a pushover any longer." Colette answered.

"Hmm. Aren't they going to deliver it?" Michiah scratched her head in curiosity.

"They said he needed to go to the post office to get it. I wonder why." To be fair, the intern didn't know what Flash was planning on making. "Only one way to find out I suppose." So with that in mind, the two girls followed Flash to the post office. On the way there, a man who looked to be 25 with brown, messy hair, scraggly facial hair and wearing a blue flannel long sleeve, tattered denim jeans and black sandals waved over to them.

"Hey! I've seen you on TV!" The man shouted.

"No, you haven't." Colette shrugged him off and the two continued onward.

Meanwhile…

At an upscale, two story home in downtown Raikuukon, we see a redheaded woman looking over a map to a set of ruins. She looked to be about late twenties, wearing a tan long sleeve, brown pants that looked to be made of rugged leather and black boots. And on her desk was a book of stamps.

"I really don't know if I can get this one solo…" The woman muttered to herself.

Back with Flash and the girls…

Flash had arrived at the post office, unaware that Michiah and Colette were following him. Upon entering, the guy behind the counter recognized Flash instantly.

"Ah, Flash, right on time." He said. The guy, for some reason, was a Pelipper that knew English. Flash didn't question it and got right down to business.

"Do you have my packages?" The host inquired.

"Yeah...about that…" The Pelipper gestured to the boxes in the back. "The packages came on schedule, but the supplier is requesting that you pay postage."

Flash just stared at the Water/Flying type postman. "You're kidding me, right?"

"And...well...some lady came in earlier and um...bought the last stamp book." The Pelipper then hid under the counter. "DON'T KILL ME!"

"What's this lady's name?" Flash calmly asked, making no motion he was planning on harming the Pokemon postman. After the Pelipper recovered from shock, he said,

"Some merchant lady by the name of Anna Williams." Flash put a hand to his chin. "Here's her address, just, please don't kill me!"

"I wasn't planning on it." He then took the slip of paper with the address on it and walked out. It was now at this time he spotted Colette and Michiah, who made no attempt to hide themselves.

"Ladies, we got something to do." Flash immediately said. "Postman Pelipper told me that they just ran out of stamps, and the lady who bought the last one is a merchant known as Anna Williams. Can't say I've heard of her, but I'm guessing she's not related to Paramore's lead singer."

"We're right behind you, Flash!" Colette exclaimed, the trio now heading to the address.

When the group arrived, Flash knocked on the door. "It's open!" A voice from inside called. The trio entered and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Um, hello ma'am." Colette greeted. "Are you Anna Williams?" It was then she had the blade of a shortsword held up to her throat.

"Make a move to grab anything, and you're done for." She threatened.

"Hey, hey, easy!" Flash, who was next to find Anna, exclaimed. "We're not here to rob you. I'm here to ask you about getting some stamps."

"Oh." Anna put the shortsword down. "Sorry. I just get jumpy whenever I think someone's here to rob me."

"The postman said you were a merchant. What...exactly do you specialize in selling?"

"Rare artifacts and trinkets from old ruins and abandoned temples, kids." Anna answered. "I needed to get some stamps to send something a customer wanted to his place, but there's just one problem."

"You don't have it, do you?" Michiah, the last one to find where the group was, asked.

"True. I've been planning to head out to the ruins a couple miles outside of town, but the problem is I just don't think myself alone is going to cut it." The merchant admitted. "But...if you want to help, I can loan you as many stamps as you need."

"I'd be more than glad to help you out, Miss Williams." Flash told her. "My supplier for weapons crafting decided to be cheap today and wanted me to pay for postage."

"Oh...I hate when they do that!" Anna sympathized. "I've got all the stuff ready for multiple people. You three ready to head out?"

"Absolutely!" The trio of friends answered. Before the group left, Flash sent a text to Alicia.

'Bae, I could use some help. Meet up with us at the Mile 30 marker outside of town. I'll explain when you get there.' Was what the text said.

'I'll be there, dear. ;D' was what the mastermind texted back.

Later…

When the foursome arrived at the Mile 30 Marker, the car that Anna was driving had stopped. "This is where Alicia is meeting us?" She asked.

"Yeah. I told her that we'd be here." Flash answered.

The trio would see a motorcycle from a distance, black and red in color. 'That's her.' Flash thought.

Flash was definitely correct. Alicia stopped behind them, and got off her motorcycle, taking off her helmet. "Hey y'all." She grinned.

"Alicia? Why did Flash call for you?" Michiah asked, immediately recognizing her.

"He said he needed help." Alicia replied, looking at Flash. "Right, dear?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd need an extra pair of hands for this." He answered.

She smiled.

"Anna Williams. Treasure hunter and merchant." The merchant greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Mastermind, but you can call me Alicia. Devil to Flash's angel." The mastermind replied.

"Interesting." She mused. "Pleased to meet ya."

Alicia nodded, glancing at Flash. "Oh yeah, dear?"

"What, Alicia?" Flash asked.

"Weren't you going to explain something to me?"

"Yeah." Flash then explained his situation to Alicia.

She slowly clapped. "Bae... I applaud you."

"Alright, so we gonna get going? That treasure isn't going to find itself." Anna inquired.

"We're coming. Just as long as you don't try and rush me, we're gonna be perfectly fine. Otherwise... there might be a problem with that." Alicia responded with a smile, a bit sass in her voice tone. Anna was quiet the rest of the way as they continued on to the ruins.

When they arrived, Flash was quick to ask, "Alright, so we just looking for any old relic, or is it something specific you want?"

"The latter. I'll know it when I see it." Anna responded.

Alicia just looked around. Picture a large, light brown covered ruin staring down the world, the walls on the exterior having taken some wear and tear from the sandy winds.

The mastermind looked at the ruin. "Uh huh..." She muttered.

"Only one way in." Michiah pointed to an open entrance. "Ready guys?"

"Yup." Alicia replied.

"I'm good to go." Flash told her. Colette got her duffel bag.

"Ready." She said.

"Alright gang, follow me." The merchant was the first to enter, Flash following after her. He needed those stamps, and he needed them bad.

Alicia followed as well, some sort of devilish grin on her face. Colette and Michiah brought up the rear, and the party began moving their way through.

"You guys might wanna watch your step. There might be traps in here for all we know." Anna cautioned.

Alicia just chuckled. "Uh huh." She grinned.

"You really don't seem to be bothered by that." Flash noticed.

"You know me, dear." She winked.

"Yes, I know you, dear." He repeated. "Getting hurt by something comes to mind."

"And?" She questioned.

"My arm chopped off by one of those swinging pendulums comes to mind as well." Flash added.

"Good thing we got me here, right?" Michiah giggled.

Alicia starts grinning madly. I'm guessing this is a sign that Alicia will protect Flash as some point, right? It probably is.

"Alicia, I mean that I can probably disable the traps. Just get me to the control mechanisms, and I can disable them." The mechanic reminded.

"I know that already." Michiah rolled her eyes playfully.

"Can we get a move on?" Anna was scouting ahead. "Those 'traps' that I was mentioning? I think one is up ahead."

"I see why not." The mastermind replied. The group followed Anna to the first room, and she pointed to some of the spots on the floor.

"Now I looked around on the walls, and I saw some holes where I think some darts are going to shoot out of." Anna told them. "Think you can follow my movements?"

Alicia nodded. And so, the merchant began moving, expertly avoiding the tiles that would shoot out darts from both directions if the party wasn't careful.

"This almost looks like child's play..." Alicia thought. The others mirrored Anna's movements, Flash being extra careful not to step on anything that would trigger the trap. Once they were all through, Flash motioned for Alicia to come on over.

She started going over to the rest of the group...but somehow steps on a tile. And a whole bunch of poison tipped darts began shooting at her.

She got hit, but she didn't flinch. However, she got a grin on her face. Weird or not?

"Alicia?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Normally that much poison would put even a tough guy down…" Anna grimaced.

"Yes, dear?" She chuckled.

"Why are you okay?" He just asked, blankly staring at her.

"And why are you looking at me like I've gone mad?" She asked.

"No seriously. Why. Are you okay?" He repeated, not caring about that 'gone mad' thing.

"Does a 'high pain threshold' ring a bell?" She questioned.

"But still. How come you're not feeling any poisoning effects?" Anna wondered. Colette reached in her bag for something once the darts stopped.

The mastermind shrugged. Colette went over and pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid.

"This is an antidote. I grabbed a couple just in case." She informed.

"I see." The intern injected the medicine in Alicia, then motioned for the mastermind to follow, since the trap was now down thanks to Michiah.

Alicia followed, her face scrunched up. The next room would feel pretty hot for the group, seeing as there was a lava pit dividing the room down the middle. Anna spied a lever on the other side.

"You let me work my magic guys." The merchant said. Taking a running start, she leaped across the pit, amazingly without much trouble. She then pulled the lever, a sturdy obsidian bridge filling in the gap.

Alicia was completely deep in thought. "Damn it, that needle hurts..."

Flash, seemingly reading her mind, asked, "Need some painkillers?"

"Yes, bae. Do you know how bad I hate needles?" She replied.

"That's all Mikan had, okay?" Colette defended, passing Alicia a bottle of painkillers. "Just don't down all of them, alright?"

"I won't." The mastermind responded.

"Good." Soon the group would arrive in a large, open room with a coffin in the middle.

"I don't like the looks of this, guys…" Michiah shuddered.

"I do." Alicia grinned.

"Hang back, lemme check this out." Anna had her shortsword drawn and approached the coffin. When Anna approached, she used her weapon to push the cover off, and bandage like wrappings began moving out of them. The merchant immediately jumped back and out of the way, knowing what could happen.

The mastermind wasn't fazed. A rather sizeable mummy materialized from the coffin. Michiah already pulled out a Freeze Bomb, ready for battle. Anna got back to the others, and Flash pulled out what seemed to be a spell card. Alicia just pulled out her large knives, grinning.

"Benjamin! Kill it with fire!" Colette got out a Pokeball and called out her Charizard, Benjamin, who got a Flame Burst ready, but the fire type didn't seem too keen about using the move, not wanting to burn the place down.

"Let me handle that, Miss Monarch." Flash said, pushing the spell card forward. "Lightning Bats!" A trio of the aforementioned creatures swooped at the mummy, damaging it, but not killing it.

"This looks too easy." The mastermind thought, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but if you think this is easy, how about you do something about it?" Flash asked, narrowing a stare at her.

"And how about you stop rushing me, dear?" She stared back, giving him her Mastermind Death Stare. "Rushing me won't get you nowhere." As she said that, the mummy's bandages wrapped around both hosts and lovers, immobilizing them.

"Benjamin! Get them out of there with Shadow Claw!" The Charizard did as it was told, and Anna passed her sword to Michiah, and reached into her dress to pull out a PPM9 Pistol.

"Where did you…" The mechanic wondered.

"You'd be surprised how much stuff you can hide when you're like me." The merchant informed, unloading the entire magazine on the mummy.

'They're that roomy?' Michiah thought to herself.

Colette had Benjamin attack the mummy with Shadow Claw, and Flash twirled around Edge of Time. Alicia blinked, her eyes now black as she pulled out an Uzi and her large knives.

"Get him." Flash said once Benjamin was back with Colette.

"Thank you for the order, dear." The mastermind replied, throwing the knives at the mummy before pulling out another Uzi and started shooting at it.

The mummy died.

Alicia grinned, looking at Flash.

"Well done." Anna complimented. "But speaking of your uh, knives, I'm actually after a certain knife here."

"Great, where it is?" Colette asked, recalling Benjamin.

"About that…" The merchant put a hand to her chin. "Alicia, you've got ammo to spare, right?"

She held up two duffel bags full of weapons. "I came prepared." She grinned, winking at Flash.

"Oh good. Y'see, there's this lizard lady who wields that knife, and I didn't want to come alone." Anna admitted. "I was kinda afraid she'd be the end of me."

"With your acrobatics?" Flash chuckled. "That and I think I gave Alicia some things for her bag of tricks."

"Explain, bae." Alicia smirked devilishly.

"I think I put a Claymore sword, and a couple other things worth of armor in there." He said, then paused. "Really, I thought you could use it. To better protect me."

"You might need that armor more than me, dear. Besides, do I really need armor if I'm with you?" She questioned.

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"And can we just get a move-on?" Michiah, Colette and Anna were already moving on ahead.

Alicia winked at Flash. "I still love you." She then went ahead.

'Admittedly, there's a suit of it for her and for me.' Flash thought, following the group onward. The next room they would enter would be a similar set up to last time, except there was a tightrope involved over a pit of snakes.

Alicia sweatdropped.

"I'll go first." Anna told the party, putting her pistol back in her dress, then started slowly crossing the tightrope, maintaining her balance like it was nothing.

"Who's next after her?" Flash wondered.

"Hey, boss." Colette still had Benjamin's Poke Ball. "Benjamin could fly you across."

Alicia was deep in thought. While she was in thought, Anna got across and then Michiah went. She would have fallen off halfway...but her wrench caught on the tightrope, and while she held on to that, the mechanic managed to get across by just shimmying across.

After a while of thinking, a smile came on Alicia's face.

"You got something?" The intern inquired.

"Not really." She grinned.

"Alright then...looks like I'm flying across." She called out her Charizard, who had flown her across the chasm.

"Then again, I have a fear of snakes..." Alicia thought, shuddering.

"Need me to give you a boost?" Flash offered, Weapons Triangle at the ready.

She blushed. "No! I'm fine."

"Alright. Looks like I'll see you on the other side." He then casted Aero to launch himself across the pit, and landed with grace...sorta.

"Alicia. You can do this. Just think about Flash." Her inner voice said. The mastermind started walking across slowly, hesitating a bit. She was maintaining her balance just fine as she went across.

She then had a look of fear on her face, trying her best.

"Alicia! What the hell?! You're suppose to be tough! What happened?" Her inner voice exclaimed.

Alicia replied, "I fear a lot of things... two of them are on the list... Damn it!"

"Snakes and tightropes?"

"You're damn right!"

The mastermind almost fell once she got halfway. She then summoned her Dark Keyblade, using Aeroga to get her the rest of the way across. However, she landed with no grace at all...she landed on her face. "Damn it..."

"You okay?" Flash helped Alicia up.

She rubs her face, groaning in pain. "My face hurts, bae." Flash hugged her.

"Alright, I think the dagger's in the next room. Get whatever gear you need on and ready whatever weapon you need." Anna advised. "This could get risky."

"Got it." Alicia replied, hugging her boyfriend back.

Colette got into her duffel bag and began wrapping her hands, getting some other things prepared. Michiah, well, she just checked her supply of bombs and readied her wrench.

Alicia then started looking through both duffel bags, regaining her composure. "Just what I was looking for..." She smirked.

Flash got out the armor that was meant for him and began putting it on. It was a chestplate of studded leather with a black color base adorned with green and orange highlights that covered his entire torso and legs down to his mid-thighs, and slid on a black fedora over his messy brown hair.

Alicia grabbed a lot of knives, two katanas, and her brass knuckles. Her armor is that of a Japanese shogun. Except it was all black.

Anna had her shortsword in one hand, and her pistol in the other. "Okay, we all set?"

Alicia devilishly grinned. Taking that as a yes, Anna and the group proceeded. It was there that a rather large lizardwoman, wielding a dagger whose hilt was adorned with all sorts of jewels and other fancy things, and the blade itself looked made of gold, was sitting on a throne that surprisingly held her up, despite the stone throne looking worn a little from time.

"Well, if it isn't the legendary merchant, Anna." Said lizardwoman hissed.

Alicia glanced at Flash.

"Bae, we got this, right?" Flash had a spell card at the ready.

"You know we do." She grinned, getting her brass knuckles on her hands and at the ready.

"Oh? Who are these two?" The lizardwoman pointed her dagger at Flash and Alicia.

The mastermind just chuckled. A door closed behind them, and the party was now stuck in the room with said lizardwoman.

"We are not trapped in here with you lady." Flash told her. "YOU are trapped in here with US."

The lizardwoman chuckled. "Oh, this'll be good for a laugh." She got off her throne. "You will never take this dagger as long as I'm still alive!"

Michiah had a Freeze Bomb ready to throw. "Hey Alicia. Wanna see if you can change that?"

"Hell yeah." Alicia smirked. "I can do that." She then pulled out both katanas, glaring at the lizardwoman.

(Time for a Boss Battle!)

The foe led off by trying to use hypnosis to get Flash to fall asleep. It didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"You need to try better than that." Flash pushed a spell card forward. "Spirit Armor!" A green little charm with a yellow helmet floated around Colette. "Just so you'll be fine."

Michiah chucked the Freeze Bomb, hitting the lizardwoman dead-on, slowing her down because of the freezing air the weapon produced. Anna took a couple shots at the enemy.

The mastermind grinned, chucking a few knives at the lizardwoman. Everyone's attacks did some decent damage, but the lizardwoman was quite resilient. She spat poison at the party.

"Damn." Alicia thought, getting out of the way as she glanced at Flash. Flash cut the poison that was sent at him, and Michiah and Colette just moved out of the way. Anna jumped up in the air and did a flip, slashing wildly at their foe, dealing some more good damage.

Alicia threw some more knives at the enemy, keeping her distance. The lizardwoman was having enough of this, and went to wrap Michiah in her coils. Colette, having none of this, started punching the lizardwoman in the face, peppering her with jabs and hooks until she let go.

Alicia ran towards Flash. "You got an idea?" She then turned her brass knuckles into multiple darts.

Flash pushed a spell card forward, casting Stormblade on Alicia. "Use some sort of electricity." He informed. Michiah hung back, gasping as she tried regaining her breath.

"Got it, bae." Alicia smirked, summoning her Keyblades and used Thundaga on the enemy. The powered up Thundaga spell, thanks to the Stormblade, did a number on the lizardwoman. She swung her tail at Alicia at an alarming speed.

The mastermind disappeared before the tail could hit her. "Bae."

Funny she should say that. It didn't hit Alicia, but the tail slammed into Anna, and flung her back into the wall. The Spirit Armor protected her from the damage, but it shattered when she hit the wall.

Alicia reappeared, death staring at the lizardwoman.

"Alicia, I'm fine." Flash used another spell card. "Lightning Bats!" Three of the aforementioned creatures appeared again, this time a beam of purple light shot at the foe, dealing quite a bit. "But you can finish the job."

"I'm so glad you said that." The mastermind grinned, walking towards the enemy, a smirk on her face. "Oi, ugly!" She said to the lizardwoman, her voice tone getting a bit sadistic.

"Either you finish her off or I will." Anna informed, her gun trained on the lizardwoman.

"Just stand down, Miss Anna. I know what I'm doing." The mastermind replied, summoning fire in her hands. She then started punching it in the face hard. She chuckled, finishing her Mastermind style. And by that, I mean with fiery katanas.

Anna just chuckled. "Well, that was completely unnecessary." She then took the dagger of the fallen lizardwoman. "Now how are we gonna get out of here…"

"Michiah? Care to do the honors?" Flash asked. The mechanic nodded.

Alicia stood next to Flash, smiling at him.

"Alright everyone! Stand back!" Michiah took out a Burn Bomb, and chucked it at the closed door. Let's just say there wasn't a door there anymore.

Alicia leaned back, a look on her face that meant 'Damn!'.

"Nice work, Michiah!" Colette complimented, taking off her face wrappings, which had blood on them.

"Thanks…" She blushed. With that, the group then began their trek back to Raikuukon.

Back at the post office…

The Pelipper was outside, seeing Flash having arrived. "Hey, you're back! Where were you?"

"Let's just say I helped that merchant lady, and she gave me the stamps that I needed." Flash said, handing the postman the stamps.

"Ah, good! Great! Lemme just get your packages for you real quick." He went inside and carried out the things Flash had ordered. "Pleasure doing business with you again."

"Don't mention it." Flash then skipped back home, getting ready to craft his new weapons.

(Alicia: Well then, that was interesting.

Flash: Yeah. For want of stamps, we went on an adventure! But I don't think this'll be the last we'll see of Anna...

Alicia: Ah... XD XD

Flash: So yeah! Stay tuned for the next installment!

Alicia: See you guys later!)


	4. Episode 4 The Day Off

(Flash: Time for another installment of The Wacky Adventures!

Alicia: Yus. :3

Flash: 2 Plots, 1 'll get crazy.

Alicia: Indeed. ;D

The Reviews:

SHSL Hope G Komaeda (Not to be confused with his current penname Mastermind Enoshima Alicia): This chapter will hopefully fix that.)

The next day, Flash was up in his room, working on crafting his new weapons. Alicia was downstairs, scrolling through her email to see a lot of questions and requests.

"Hot damn." Alicia grinned. "This gonna be good." She then went upstairs, looking in the closet. "Now where did I put it?" The mastermind looked through the closet before a lot of things fell on top of her. "Damn it!"

Thanks to this, Flash lost his concentration and spilled a few things on his floor.

Alicia crawled out from underneath the mess, groaning in pain. "Ow..." She rubbed her head. "Stupid closet...Bae!"

"What?" He called, raising his voice. He seemed to be upset.

"Remind me to call someone to fix the damn closet!" She said, coughing a bit.

"You could do it now." Flash gathered up a couple things and put them in a large backpack.

"...really?" Was all she said. "Besides, I woke up hella early this morning and found my inbox was flooded with requests and questions." Flash then walked out, the backpack...well, on his back.

"Bae. I'm taking the day off today. I'm heading out to search for a Turtwig, so can I please have a day to myself?" Flash requested.

"Yes, dear. ;D" She grinned. "I might as well take the day off too."

"Good. Let's leave each other to it then." With that, Flash went out the door and headed north to begin his search.

"Finally..." Alicia said to herself. "A day off for once..." She then quickly fixed the closet after finding the video camera and put all the stuff back in there. "Now I got requested for my relationship speech and... how to get the one..." She went downstairs, setting the stuff in the living room.

-Alicia-

"I need to eat something... forgot to this morning..." She muttered, looking through the kitchen. "I don't feel like cooking..." She then left the kitchen with kool-aid and Ritz crackers along with a few other things. After she set her food down, she decided to call Lucas.

He answered! "Detective Diamond." He said.

"Hello, Lucas."

"Alicia. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The detective inquired.w

Alicia chuckled. "Apparently, I have the day off. Then again, people are flooding my inbox. But I need a cameraman."

"For what? I mean, I have a camera, but it's only for photographs." Lucas told her.

"But I have a video camera. And the reason because I got requested to do two speeches."

"On my way." With that, he hung up and began driving over to the house.

Alicia hung up as well, yawning.

-Flash-

"I'm-a gonna find me a Turtwig." Flash said in a sing-song voice. "I'm-a gonna find me a Turtwig. If you don't leave me be, gonna have to take you out, please. Cuz I'm-a gonna find me a Turtwig."

Meanwhile, a certain Russian city was chasing after her mother's cat. Flash would hear this from a distance and stopped his sing songing due to this.

"Проклятье! (Proklyat'ye!)" She yelled. "Stupid cat!" She growled.

"What the...Sochi? That you?" Flash called.

Sochi then looked at Flash, waving. "Hello!"

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Mom's cat decided to leave the house and she told me to come out and find him."

"And I'm out here, on my day out searching for a Turtwig." Flash added. "Perhaps we can get our goals done faster if we work together."

"I see." She nodded. "Oh yeah, how's Alicia?"

"She's also on her day off. Hell if I know what she's up to today." He answered. "Aside from that, she's okay."

"At least she ain't burning the house down with her cooking."

"Yeah. There's that."

-Alicia-

"I'm already getting a lot of questions..." Alicia grinned. "But it's still gonna be good."

"Remind me why people put in those questions if you're doing speeches." Lucas seemed bored now.

"Blame them."

"Alright then." The detective rolled his shoulders.

"The camera rolling?"

"Yup, it's rolling." He informed.

She nodded. "Hey guys! Your friendly neighborhood Mastermind here with a double request video!" She grinned, looking at the camera. "Now these two speeches were highly requested by you all. The 'Loyal vs Non-Loyal Relationship' speech and the 'How To Get The One' speech. Oh yeah, before I get started, I would like to thank my friend, Lucas, for helping me with the camera. And now I'm going to start with the first speech." The mastermind then clears her throat.

Lucas just waits for this to play out.

"People want to be with the one they love so badly, but they end up cheating with one of the following people:  
\- their ex  
\- their best friends  
\- their boss

And then once bae see your phone and ask who is this person, you will literally stay stuttering so badly that bae gonna get up and leave your ass.

Non Loyal Relationship Goals:  
\- Sleeping with other people  
\- Using people to get what you want  
\- Make sure that bae doesn't go out and have fun with their friends

And that's why I don't want to be in a Non Loyal relationship." She said in a serious tone. "Now here's what I got to say for Loyal Relationship goals."

Lucas seemed to be impressed with this. 'No wonder he loves her.'

"Now when you in a loyal relationship..." She says, clapping. "It's best you stay in a loyal relationship. That, and it means you found the one person you actually love." She smiled.

-Flash-

To Flash, it felt like they've been searching for more than an hour. To Sochi... it felt like more than an hour.

"How long have we been out there?" Flash asked her.

"Over a damn hour." She replied.

"Check your phone for the time. Or do you not have it?" He inquired.

The Russian girl looked at him. "Mom took my phone. I ran up the damn bill."

"I see…Lemme just do this real quick." Flash rolled his sleeve up, showing a watch underneath. "I think we've been out here for half this time. Maybe shorter."

Sochi nodded. "I see."

'Now where's that Turtwig...' Flash thought, searching high and low for one.

-Alicia-

"Now, this speech is for the ones who have a crush on somebody but can't express well enough." Alicia said. "If you love somebody a lot: Girls, don't go up to a guy and say "I have a crush on you!". Guys, same thing - don't go over to a guy and say "Hey, little mama. I have a crush on you.", winking. That will cause major drama, especially if the person you have a crush on is already in a relationship. What I want you to do is if that special someone is trying to get away from their partner, send them something nice but don't put your name - leave it as anonymous." She then continue explaining what to do and what not to do until she got to her favorite part of her speech. "Finally, once you and your special someone confess your feelings for each other... ask the person out and they might agree for a walk in the park, night on the town, movies, or like myself and my bae, the arcade."

Lucas still approved!

"Now you guys have sent me a lot of questions. I was shocked to see tag many questions." She replied. "But anyway, it's time for a Q&A. The first question is 'How did you and Flash end up together?'" She cleared her throat again. "Good question. Me and Flash first met at a place called Neo Multimedia Capital and then we became friends. We had one video game franchise in common, Danganronpa. After a while, we started to get closer and closer to each other until we became a couple last year in October. Now, timeskip a year... me and Flash are one hell of a couple, we both host Survivor and we like having fun, whether if we're just at home chilling, starring in a drama together, or if we go on a crazy adventure. So yeah, he loves my personality. I love him for who he is." She smiled. "I only have time to answer three more questions. 'Alicia, what would you do to somebody that tried to seduce your bae?'" She grinned, taking off her earrings. "I think everyone who knows me know what will happen to a girl that will try to get with my man...and it might not be pretty. Next question. 'Can you describe Flash in three words?' Cute. Angel. Badass."

'I'd say 'Reasonable, Dependable, Sociable.' Lucas thought to himself.

"'What would you do if you and Flash decide to play Smash Brothers?'" She wondered. "I can tell you this - we are very competitive. He knows more about the game than I do. So, he might win." She sighed. "And the last question is... 'Can you explain how you slay irrelevants?'" She clapped. "Yes. I can. If someone makes you mad, slay them by completely taking what they said, flip it on its head and cranking it up to 11." She then looked at the camera. "Well guys, I think that's all for now. Until next time, my soldiers! Keep trooping!' She saluted to the camera.

-Flash-

"Two hours of roaming around in the forest and we haven't found a damn thing. I'm starting to think that the anime made it easier than what we're doing." Flash grumbled.

Sochi sweatdropped. "Uh huh... mom had it going for her."

Suddenly, they would hear something, after what seemed like pure silence for their entire time out there aside from their voices. "I think that's what we're looking for!"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Flash was not kidding, as he and Sochi would find her mom's cat fighting with a Turtwig.

The Russian city pulled out her mother's phone (which she stole) and started recording. "Mom's so gonna kill me for taking her phone. Completely. Worth. It." She grinned. Flash immediately got to work pulling the Turtwig away from New York's cat.

The cat hissed. She was pissed off.

' _Take this!'_ But before Turtwig could use Razor Leaf, Flash casted Spirit Armor on himself and took the attack for the cat.

The cat hissed loudly, going over to Sochi. Sochi sweatdropped. "Well, damn."

"Yeah Turtwig! That's enough of that." Flash added, before the grass type fell over. It appeared to have been scratched all over by some sort of cat...Flash looked at Sochi. "I think I know what happened here."

"I think my mother's cat was looking for a fight..."

The cat looked at Flash, innocence in its eyes. Flash let out a sigh and picked up the fallen Turtwig.

"Please tell me there's a Pokemon Center in town." He frowned.

"Yeah. it's like about 10 minutes from your house." Sochi replied.

"Let's get going then." She then felt somebody behind her. "You go on without me..."

"Hello, Flash." It was New York. Flash, not wanting to stick around, just fled the scene with Turtwig in tow.

The New Yorker and Russian decided to leave as well, the cat sleeping and the two arguing.. As Flash left, he decided to call Alicia. Maybe she can send someone for him?

"Yes, dear?" She picks up!

"Bae, you mind calling someone to take me to the Pokemon Center? I found a Turtwig, but it got real badly roughed up by Sochi and New York's cat." Flash informed and requested.

"...I can take you there, dear." She replied.

"Weren't we having the day off from each other?" Flash wondered. "I even need some time to myself. Is anyone with you?"

"Lucas, dear. He had to help me with a small project I got requested to do." She responded, her voice tone sounding like she was a bit sick. "I'm glad you're alright."

"You can send him over, right? It's almost time for dinner, so I guess I can say this day off will be over by the time I get back." He also took notice of Alicia sounding a bit sick. "And I'll text Mikan to come check up on you, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, dear." She replied. "Also, I had dinner already so I put yours in the fridge."

"And I can just heat it up again, right? Love you. Be there soon." And with that, he hung up.

-Alicia-

"I heard my name in that phone call. What do you need me to do?" Lucas asked.

Alicia looked at him. "Flash said he needed a ride to the local Pokemon Center here in town. Would you-" Before she could finish her sentence, she started coughing. "Would you mind taking him there, please?"

"I'm on it." He then headed outside to his car and drove to where Flash was. Since you know, I'm guessing Alicia told him.

After a while, Mikan came in the house, waving hello to Alicia.

"Hey, Tsumiki." The mastermind said.

"A-Alicia-san." The nurse warmly greeted. "Flash-san um...told me you were ill, so here I am."

She nodded. And with that, Mikan began tending to Alicia, checking her temperature among other things.

-Flash-

Back with Flash and Lucas at the Pokemon Center, the two were waiting on Turtwig to finish being fixed up.

"So today...really boring." Flash sighed.

"Mine wasn't so bad." Lucas responded. "Alicia had some really nice things to say about relationships and whatnot." Flash just chuckled.

"And if that goes viral, how much you willing to bet Michiah will be following that advice?" He asked. Both men shook their heads.

"She's a good girl; she doesn't have to." Lucas informed. Soon enough, Nurse Joy came back with Turtwig, who jumped into Flash's arms.

"It seems Turtwig wants to join up with you." The detective mused.

"Sure he does!" Flash laughed. "Now let's get me back home." Lucas frowned.

"About that...Alicia's a bit sick...are you sure you don't want me to get you something on the way?" He suggested.

"Why not?" Flash felt that would be safer to do.

-FlashIcia-

When Flash was dropped off at home, he pushed open the door and announced, "I'm home!"

"Hey sweetie." Alicia smiled.

"Tsumiki-san, I see you got my text." Flash noted, blowing Alicia a kiss.

"Yeah...the w-worst she has is just a sore throat, and a little bit of a fever, but she should be feeling better by tomorrow." Mikan informed.

The mastermind winked at Flash.

"Awesome." Flash grinned. "How was your day, sweetie?" Both girls would notice the Turtwig in his arms, who looked rather happy to be here.

"It was fine. I fixed dinner, fixed the closet and made a video." She replied, before looking at the Turtwig. "Then again, I'm a bit sick but I'm fine."

"Well anyway, Sochi wanted help finding her cat, and it was fighting Turtwig here, who now wants to join up with us!" Flash reported.

' _Oh yeah!'_ Turtwig gleefully added.

"I see." She grinned. "Also, dear? I cleaned up your room but I left something where they were."

Flash was quiet for a moment but then said, "I won't even pry into that."

(Flash: Next time we got a special plot!

Alicia: *nods* It's very special. :D *hugs Flash*

Flash: *hugs Alicia* Stay tuned!)


	5. Episode 5 Modern Day Tragedies

(Flash: Here's our very first special episode!

Alicia: Yay! :3

Flash: I'm guessing you're all wondering what we're up to.

Alicia: *hugs Flash*

The Reviews:

SHSL Hope G Komaeda: Yeah Alicia, you seemed really thrilled about having the day off from me, didn't you? And like I said, I blame the anime.

Alicia: Really tho?

Flash: Yes, really.

Alicia: I would curse you out... but you're too good to be cursed out by me, sweetie. :D

Mickey02Mickey: YESH TURTWIGS ARE AWESOMELY CUTE! :D)

The next day, Flash was watching a podcast on his laptop, taking notes. Alicia was downstairs, fixing breakfast in a good mood. And the cause for such a good mood? Aside from, you know, feeling better than yesterday?

She was listening to music at the same time, dancing and cooking food.

"Hey bae, do we have anything to do today?" Flash inquired. He figured out that wouldn't work, so he searched around for the megaphone that he, for some reason, had. And he used that to get Alicia's attention.

Alicia took out her headphones. "Never again will you ever do that to me..." She sighed. "May I be of assistance, bae?"

"Firstly, remind me to give this back to Lucas tomorrow." Flash began. "Secondly, do we have anything of importance to do today?"

"One, I will. And two... nothing at the moment." She replied.

"Oh cool." Soon, a noise came from his laptop. "Seems like we do…" He checked his e-mail, seeing a message from Colette! "Check this out!"

Alicia then walked over and sat next to Flash, looking at the message. The message read:

 _Bosses:_

 _I got a bit of a favor to ask of you. I wanna do this live action roleplay thing I've been seeing online lately. Care to join up with us?_

 _-Colette_

"Um…" Flash was unsure.

"I'm down for it." Alicia grinned.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if I would...but you know, I think it might be worth my time." Flash added.

"Really tho?" She deadpanned.

"Yes. Really." Flash bluntly informed her.

Alicia slowly clapped. "Touché."

"You might have to have Miss Monarch knock me out and drag me there, though. The details are all so vague…" Flash mentioned. It was at this time that Colette, surprise, surprise, slowly approached Flash from behind, one of her hands gloved. She made a silent 'shush' to Alicia for her not to say anything.

The mastermind nodded, grinning. And with that nod, Colette suckered punched Flash, knocking him out.

"He'll be fine...hopefully." The intern commented.

"Good." Alicia chuckled.

"Although I don't think I'm getting that raise now…" Colette shrugged it off. "You can carry him, right?"

"Yup." Alicia smirked, picking up her KO'ed boyfriend and slinging him over her shoulder. With that, Colette followed her out the door, being sure to lead the way out to the meeting place.

-RomeoAndJuliet:BetterLoveStoryThanTwilight-

Meanwhile, Michiah was working on a car that someone had brought in, and she really needed to focus. It was at this time someone knocked on the door, causing her to hit her head on the underside of the hood. Regardless, she went to the door and found Lucas standing there.

"Oh, hey Lucas!" She cheerily greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"I actually just came by to say hello. Not to mention well, check up on you." Lucas informed. "The chief handed me this case of a couple punks running around and looting around the industrial district as of late."

"Oh, come on, I can handle myself just fine." Michiah reassured. Just then, the duo heard glass breaking, and Lucas immediately had his handgun out, and the mechanic immediately went for a Shock Bomb. What they would see where several guys, each with their own handgun and their faces masked, throwing a couple rocks at the windows.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Lucas shouted at the guys. Michiah stood in the doorframe upon seeing their weapons.

One of the thugs fired a few rounds at the window, breaking it. Then a few more thugs threw more rocks along with broken glass bottles at the duo.

Lucas got out of the way. "Stop breaking property, or I will have to take you all in!" He shouted.

"Lucas…" Michiah muttered. "I don't think this is the best way to go about it…"

The thugs ignored Lucas, continuing to throw rocks and glass bottles. Meanwhile, the same man that Michiah saw a few days earlier was watching the situation, shaking his head in frustration.

"Ugh...these guys again." He grumbled, holding a broken beer bottle. "Gotta deal with more of these jerks…" He then noticed Lucas and Michiah, recognizing the latter and waving over.

"It's that guy again…." The mechanic breathed. She was now holding a Shock Bomb, determined to help. Lucas fired a warning shot to the thugs. Probably not the smartest thing to do at the moment...

-FlashIcia-

"Urgh, my achin'..." Flash complained upon coming to. He looked around his surroundings. Where was he exactly?

"You alright, sweetie?" Alicia asked.

"I think so. We're not in Hell, are we?" He responded.

"We ain't in Hell, dear." She replied with a smile.

"Oh good. That means I'm not dead." Flash deadpanned. "So where are we exactly?"

"I think where we're supposed to meet up with Colette..."

"Right here!" The intern waved at the two. Flash just stared at her, then sighed.

"Alicia, the things I do for you on a daily basis…"

"And I love you, too." She winked at Flash, grinning.

"So anywho, are we doing this thing?" Flash looked at Colette, who walked on over.

"Yup!" Colette replied.

Alicia grinned. "Well then..."

"Let's do this s***." Flash plainly replied.

The mastermind agreed. "Yeah, bae. ;D" She then picked up a script, looking over the lines. "...bruh..."

He looked at the script. "The f*** is this s***...?"

"All of these lines? And it's from something I read in English 2." She leaned back. "I'm already gonna tell you - Some or all of these lines getting rewritten."

"Actually, that's why I asked you guys to come." Colette admitted. "Could you perhaps change these lines and make them something more...I dunno...understandable?"

"I can do that." Alicia grinned. "I know this play all too well."

"Thanks!" Colette sounded grateful! "Lemme know when you two are done!" She then went off to check up with the others.

"You know I love you, dear. :3" the mastermind giggled, rewriting the lines.

"Lemme rewrite the lines of the guy I'm playing. I wanna make sure that I'm played right." Flash said, then laughed.

"Romeo?" She chuckled, handing him Romeo's script.

"That'll do nicely." Flash took the script, and began tweaking it to his liking. Alicia was busy rewriting Juliet's script, tweaking it to where she can read it.

-FlashIcia-

Back with the others...

The thugs just looked at each other. That's how they react to to a warning shot.

"Raikuukon PD." Lucas responded after sweatdropping.

"F*** the police!" One of the thugs said. It was then that guy would feel a sharp pain in his back, the guy from earlier having shanked the thug in the back with his broken beer bottle.

"Who the hell are you, wimp?" One of the other thugs asked. The guy who got shanked was wincing in pain.

"Spade." The man responded. "Garrett Spade." He looked like a homeless man.

"Lucas. It's that guy from earlier Colette and I saw!" Michiah whispered.

"You just told me this." The detective deadpanned.

The thugs just cracked their knuckles, not in a good mood. Fortunately for Michiah, Garrett's sudden appearance provided her a chance to throw not a Shock Bomb, but a Freeze Bomb at the thugs.

They just laughed, looking at the bomb. They must be really dumb, right? When it detonated, a cold wind surrounded them, Garrett getting out of the blast radius.

"That's too cold!" One thug said, shivering.

"That's the point!" The mechanic responded.

"Who cares?"

"I do!" Garrett shouted, kneeing the thug in the jaw. His intention was to stun him.

The thug was stunned. This allowed him to kick him to the ground, and hold him there. "Now...unless you want your friend to be shanked like the other one...I suggest you leave while the getting's good." Garrett suggested. The thugs fled.

"While I don't advise vigilantism, I do appreciate your help, Mr. Spade." Lucas informed.

"Don't thank me, really." Garrett responded. "I wanted to ask you something." He pointed at Michiah.

"Me? Sure thing." Michiah responded. "Ask away."

-RomeoAndJuliet:BetterLoveStoryThanTwilight-

"You done, sweetie?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"I just finished." Flash informed.

"I'm done here as well." She replied.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" He grinned.

The scenery was set. There was a balcony with vines surrounding it. I think Romeo is the first one to start the scene.

Flash, who was playing as Romeo, was walking around. "Oh Juliet...I wish you weren't a Capulet...and if your dad still doesn't approve, I'll kick him in the face in the name of love…"

Then Alicia stepped out onto the balcony. "Romeo, Romeo...where are you, my darling Romeo? I wish that I would haven't been a Capulet at all..."

Flash heard this. "Juliet...oh Gods, no matter what your name may be, I would love you all the same."

Alicia heard this as well. "I would rather take your last name because I love you that much..."

"Agreed, my fair maiden." He commented.

"That and the name Capulet makes me want to throw up. What a repulsive last name." She chuckled. "Montague...what a more suitable last name for a girl like me."

"What is in a name to make our parents hate each other?" Flash wondered. "A name is just what it is. It's not a power. It's not currency. It's just a name."

"True."

"Oh, I wish that was the ca-" He was then cut off by...some random guy.

"Hey Juliet! Do you mind if I can get your number!" He grinned, getting down on one knee.

"Are you f***ing serious?" Flash seriously asked.

"This is Juliet after all...I gotta have her number." He looked up at Alicia. "Juliet! Can I still have your number?"

Alicia just facepalmed.

"Juliet, may I?" Flash asked, hands now fists.

"Go ahead, Romeo." She smirked. "I don't mind at all." Cue Flash now giving this random guy a beating with his keyblades. Not to his girl.

Oh hell no. The guy was getting his butt kicked. Alicia was grinning.

"Juliet is mine, asshole." Flash told the guy he just beat.

"Thank you, Romeo." Alicia grinned. The guy was out cold.

"You're welcome, my fair maiden." Flash winked.

"Anytime... charming." She winked, jumping down from the balcony and gracefully landing on her feet. Flash wanted a kiss.

"I love you." She then pulled him into a kiss. And he returned the favor.

She pulled away, smiling. "Thank you, my prince charming Romeo."

"You're welcome, my lovely lady Juliet." He responded and blushing.

"Anyway, shall we leave?" She chuckled.

"Let's." He agreed.

She grabbed his hand, walking away.

"Well that's one way of having that scene go down." Monarch commented.

-FlashIcia-

"Wait...you're asking us if we know a Sam Clay?" Michiah asked. "Oh, he was here for the talent show! Do you know him?"

"Used to." Garrett responded. "That celeb he let go? I used to be him." Both Michiah and Lucas were shocked to hear that.

"W-What?" The mechanic sounded pretty startled.

"He fired me...fired me for a lie he wanted to create!" Garrett complained. "I used to be something. But then he wanted me to pretend to be in love with my co-star, and I hated it. Then I met this other girl, which I...I didn't know was his wife."

"Dude, that sucks." Lucas sighed. "When did that happen?"

"Last year." Garrett answered.

"It took him that long to scrub your name out?" Michiah felt terrible for hearing this.

"If you could...could you help me deal with him?" Garrett requested. "I wouldn't wish what has happened to me on anyone. Even him!"

"You want capital justice, right?" The detective inquired.

"I want justice...just not death." Garrett admitted.

(Flash: Not as special as I wanted it...but it's special to us!

Alicia: :D Indeed. So what's next, bae?

Flash: We go after this guy! :D

Alicia: Yas. Also, make sure I don't kill him. You need to start restraining me more.

Flash: Yeah...yeah, let's go with that. :P

Alicia: But I still love you. ;3

Flash: Same. :D

Alicia: So anyway. From me and Flash, we shall see ya in the next chapter. Peace!)


End file.
